wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Paint
A SeaWing in the mountains, splattered with a variety of brilliant colors. Not a normal sight. That's what Paint is. A unique, not too normal little dragonet, with an attitude. .appearance. ---- Paint. A weird name for a somewhat weird looking SeaWing. Her body shape is normal, a pudgy dragonet, with a round face and softened limbs. Big bright eyes gleam above a wide smile. Her scales are sea green, almost minty but with a slightly more blue sheen. Her underbelly is an extremely pale green, just the slightest bit off of white. Her bioluminescent scales are a brilliant white, the light gleaming. However, the luminosity is about that of a jellyfish, perhaps to avoid blinding others. She has blue wing membranes, a pastel blanket blue. The webbing rippling between her spines are the same dusky shade. Her horns are bright white, perhaps with the slightest blue tinge. Her spines are darker, midnight blue and thin, but the tips are rounded. They're flexible, bending under pressure. Her eyes are deep green, bright and curious. The color is flat, but her eyes are still windows into her soul. Curious and creative, but with a fierce spark of her hot temper. The small green dragonet often has dry paint splatters on her claws and scales. Sometimes, a few careless swirls wave across her front legs. Covered with paint, just like her name. .personality. ---- Paint is, most notably, artistic. Easily visible from her appearance and multiple notebooks dedicated to doodles, to the mosaics an paintings she plays with at home. She’s constantly drawing, sketching out invisible drawings with the tip of her claws. Art is somewhat of an obsession found most certainly her future profession. However, Paint herself isn’t very confident in her abilities. She usually tears out the worst scribbles, ripping the paper to pieces. She’s hard driven and focused on improvement. However, she doesn’t like to hear critique from others. She knows where she is, and she doesn’t need to listen to others say it. Despite her dislike of being judged, Paint is quite compassionate towards her friends. She has a deep sense of empathy, and tries her best to make sure her friends are okay, occasionally annoyed when they ignore her questions. Even when she does the same on a bad day. Paint is more of an intuitive dragonet, following her instincts over councilors thoughts. Paintings are dictated with improvision, rarely planned before she starts perfecting the final layer. She tries to tread safely in social situations, but sometimes her instincts take over. The SeaWing has a tendency to get angry fast, and her temper flares easily. It’s something she acts like she doesn’t mind, but she does wish she could be just a little less callous sometimes. There is one area, curiously, where her fast thinking is subdued: Chess. Something she’s extremely skilled at. Perhaps a gift, or her hard drive at work again. Nonetheless, Paint is really good, basking in the moment when she smiles and says, “Checkmate.” A weird little facet where she seems completely different. But then again, doesn’t everyone have weird sides of themselves? .history. ---- Paint was born to two SeaWings, who decided to part with her when she was still a small egg. She was left in a small hatchery, an adoption center for other dragons to pick up unwanted dragonets. A pair of SkyWins wandered in a moon later, and took her egg with them as they left, along with a dark, NightWing one, in the talons of two SkyWings. The dragons who watched the two hatch, fostered them, and helped them grow. In Paint's mind, her parents were the SkyWings, and the NightWing, named Willow, her sister. They grew up together, in a school with SkyWings. There were some other dragonets, also from similar adopt centers, but for the most part, Paint was one of the minority. A SeaWing. And one with weirdish colors. But she didn't mind much. She had Willow. Two inseparable dragonets. Willow was the one who had gotten into chess. She had watched a close tournament between two dragons when she was two, and she was hooked. The NightWing demanded to learn, and started practicing, all the time. Paint was often dragged in. And through that, she learned. She was already an inquisitive, loud dragonet, but the chess pushed it back. Only after she lost at least ten times. But then both got better, and chess became their 'thing.' Unstoppable, really. A powerful pair of dragons who were sisters in all but blood. A year later they set out on finding their parents. Willow loved reading, and so knew a bunch of stories about lost dragonets finding their parents and twins being reunited. So she had some… knowledge about the matter. They enlisted their parents into the search, and went back, asking for information. It was a task. A sort of project to Paint, but Willow cared a whole lot more. And so they found the NightWings and SeaWings who were actually their parents. Paint was reunited first, to Clamshell and Skua. They had given her up shortly after the attack on the Summer Palace. The details were lost on her young mind, but she remembered. They did it to save her, and missed her. Heartwarming. They set up a system to make sure the reunited family wouldn't lose each other again, and the four went off to find Willow's parents. It was a… lot worse. Her father missed her, but he seemed more indifferent. Her mother was the one that really cared. If her mother was even alive anymore. The NightWing had died in the volcano. Shadeseer, Willow's father, loved the dragon who burned to death before him. But he didn't care so much for her dragonet. His heart was hollow, and Willow left with a little of hers broken too. Young Paint, now four, wanted to comfort her sister. So she began to draw, about who was really the family. She had her parents, while Willow didn't. But they both had who was really their parents, the SkyWings. Those who were really family. Paint drew them all together, and happy. It did make Willow happy, but then Paint was distracted by something else. Her picture was nice. Good. It had taken her forever, but she liked the results. It was… pretty. Wonderful. And from that day on, drawing was her new focus in life. She did it all the time, carefully putting all her sketches and murals and masterpieces all in her room. Improvement happened. She liked this new thing, especially since it sort of matched her name, too. Willow could keep her chess. Paint had… painting. One day, Willow challenged her to chess, something Paint hadn't practiced in two years. The SeaWing won. And... Willow was not pleased. Chess was hers now, and she was clearly uncomfortable with Paint still being so skilled in her space. So she... retaliated. Made art. Art that Kite, their SkyWing mother, unwisely praised. It took off from there. Two dragonets that constantly tried to outdo each other, building empires that focused on protecting their own space while invading the other's for revenge. Anger that got out of hand. And in the end, it was Willow that pulled them back together. She her straight up taken Paint's drawing and praised it. She had held it up, and quietly asked Paint to teach her how to use some of the techniques. The SeaWing paused, and after a long painful second, nodded. And quirked a small smile. Just like that, they were together again. Happy, supporting each other on their two favorite favorite activities. And never let strife fall behind them ever again. .relations. ---- Clamshell - Paint isn't too familiar with her father, but he seemed kind to her so far. She was a little wary of him, and he was... worried. A lot. About her mother, how she was treated, and so much more. But she isn't supposed to dislike her father, should she? Paint hopes she'll get to know him better, and maybe really understand and enjoy being with him. Skua - Her mother. So far, Paint finds her a quiet, kind dragoness. She also fussed over the dragonet, but just seemed content to be together with Paint. She seems almost a stranger, but perhaps a little bit likable, for an adult. She hasn't seen Skua again for a while, but her personality is okay for Paint. And she's her parent. It's a little awkward though, having a parent she'd never seen before. Tanager - Her father, in a sense. Her adoptive father? She loves him though. He's a kind and humorous dragon, always making her laugh. However, sometimes he can be a little loud, and perhaps a little too nosy into her private school life. He's a wonderful dragon though, perhaps more of a father than Clamshell. Kite - And Kite would be Paint's mother. She tends to sugarcoat everything, from their performance in school to some random attempts to write a story for fun. She tended to be a more shy sort of dragon, embarrassed and not too prone to arguing. A mother, perhaps. Paint likes her. A lot, as an adult that let her do what she wanted. .trivia. ---- *Paint was named for the bucket of red paint she managed to spill on herself when she hatched *Has some qualities based off her creator *Was at first going to be a fanfiction, then became the name of a SeaWing in a fanfiction. Soon afterward, a page was made with a very vague concept, then she was entered into a contest and became developed *Really likes sweets, even though she quickly gets stomachaches from eating them *Tends to make giant messes and procrastinates very, very often *Hates eating octopuses because 'some species are cute' *Favorite color is sea green, clearly not because it's the color of her scales. It just... looks nice *Refuses to eat dolphins. She plays with them a lot and it just seems wrong to murder your friends and eat them, prey or not .gallery. ---- Paint.jpeg|sby! PaintBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|reverb! Little painter.png|By InterGalacticFly! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist)